Fucking blue-slash-green
by GeneratorReg
Summary: They were drunk and he blames Eren and his fucking blue-slash-green eyes for it because its not really his goddamn fault. implied ereri/riren. implied jean/marco. jeanere/erejean if you squint.


"Aw man, I'm too drunk Jean, I'm just, I can't…"

And Eren bursted laughing.

Jean, as drunk as the other is, continued to lay down flat on his back, groaning the throbbing pain on his temple away.

They happened to run into each other that night, drinking their problems away in a club he can't remember the name of.

If Jean is not that drunk to the point that he can't flit without running into random objects in the road, he wouldn't dare volunteer to take Eren out with him when he started screaming in the club, disturbing its other customers and before he'll be forced to be kicked out by the bouncers. Because, really, no matter how much he hated the guy, he just can't bear to live with himself with the thought of leaving someone who obviously would die if he's left alone. And also maybe Mikasa will finally notice him, if she heard of his good deed.

By the time they are few good meters away from the club, Eren, that dumb fuck, decided it's better to get home by flying. Since Jean hates heights, he barely had practice in the flying department, plus he's drunk, so he screeched a big no at Eren and threatened him for even daring to execute his idea because he obviously can't do that in his current state of being.

But of course, this is Eren Jaeger, so instead of listening to him, he took it as a challenge.

With the eyes of someone filled with resolution, he focused his vision up, and within a second, they were flying fast into the night sky.

Eren barely manoeuvred himself to go straight before they crashed because Jean panicked and started shaking him mid-air. It was so high, he's flying so goddamn fast and they're spinning in their own axis and why is Eren laughing at his terror?! Eren lost his balance and they fell into an unknown building's roof top.

At first Jean panicked, so the first thing he did after gaining his footing is to look down to check if they managed to damage the building, and sighed in relief immediately because they did not.

Then his legs gave out and now this is where he is at the moment, lying in the cold hard concrete with a drunken Eren Jaeger, who is talking about something he can barely make out because he started talking gibberish-maybe it's the alcohol doing its work-and then he's suddenly laughing again, rolling on the floor, holding his stomach.

Eren did that for a couple of minutes before he's fallen into silence and started gazing at the sky, the stars, like him.

They stared at the vast skies not really admiring or appreciating the limitless universe and its beauty and mysteries like how any boys their age would after a wild night-well, okay, maybe not except those chick flicks but-they just stared at it like how two drunk men would to regain their consciousness faster and ward the oncoming hang-over.

Seconds, minutes, pass and then:

"What do I look like?"

Eren's voice pierced through the silence, it was low and somewhat cracked. It's very un-Jaeger like that Jean twisted his neck in Eren's direction too fast he thought he heard his spine snap.

Eren is not looking at the sky, stars, universe, anymore, but at his hands. The question seemed like it is more directed at himself, more than at him.

Eren is a fledging, while Jean has lived for more than a century by now. How long exactly, Jean can't remember, he never bothered to keep count after he reached 54, but he's sure as hell he's at least a century old.

"It has been only a year, I know, but, I don't exactly remember how I look like anymore."

Eren laughs again, but this time, it sounded hollow. It makes Jean's stomach flip in ways he didn't like.

"I think Mikasa is starting to grow suspicious." Is added in a faint whisper as his laugh slowly faded and he raised his head up towards the skies again.

After Eren was turned, he chose to live by himself, to avoid raising suspicions from his foster-sister, because really, no matter where you look at it, avoiding to be seen in mirrors, even those glasses in their windows _is_ weird. And Mikasa being Mikasa, she would definitely bring Eren to a doctor and they'll all most probably find out because Eren is stupid like that.

He tried to reason with Eren before, but the fucker's just too stubborn, too paranoid for his own good. It's not like anyone is going to pay that much attention if the glass did not reflect you, most would just brush it off as their imagination, or the light playing tricks on them. Mirrors are no big deal, really. The only mirror they had (when he used to live with Mikasa) is the small one by the sink in their toilet.

If he were to be asked, he thinks that Mikasa is already suspicious after he told her one night he's planning on moving out. Mikasa is suspicious, alright, but not about that her brother is a vampire but maybe that his brother did have an older lover, which explains why he wanted to move out, so he can get to live with this lover of his-though she never got to know who and Eren, stupid Eren, was too shocked to even bother denying that he _is _in a relationship, with someone _older_, and by old, Jean meant really old, but Mikasa don't need to know that much other than he is ("maybe?" Eren answered when asked), more than twice Eren's age-and by more than twice, he really meant _more_ _than twice_ as in _way older than Jean_, and that's saying something.

Mikasa never stopped stalking Eren in his new apartment for a whole month until she completely gave up because no matter how much she tried, she never got to meet this lover of Eren's. Of course she never will, Eren seems like he's got no intention of living with that man yet, despite the other's insistence, and the fact that Eren regularly stays at his place now most of the nights when he's sure Mikasa is not following him again (which, Jean says out of frustration that he should really stop thinking about it, she won't go that far, he kept on telling Eren, but it's not like Eren listens to him anyway so he gave up entirely afterwards)

Did he forgot to say Eren won't be the way he is now if its not because of said lover?

Yeah, if Eren is an asshole then that guy's a bigger one, despite his height. Because who is in their right minds would let a human you've got the hots for hang-out with you all the fucking time if you know your head is in some kind of a vampire-hunters' bounty? He won't of course, and he's speaking from experience, after seeing his lover torn in half one morning in the middle of the town square. He never thought about falling in love with anyone anymore after that. Crushes are fine, because they're 99.9% one-sided (like with Mikasa) but when he gets the signs that it's mutual, he'll leave. For the last hundred years of his life as a vampire, he'll gladly recommend his practice if only said vampire is not someone you'll really want to cross, with their large age gap and strength, he'll surely be destroyed without the other party even trying, and he values his life, thank you very much. (Also that guy's one of the purebloods)

Though really, he can't help but be reminded of Marco every time the memory of how Eren became one of them flashes in his mind.

Eren got mistaken by that stupid vampire hunter for his lover and he's almost got decapitated.

He was taken away right after he left the campus, Jean was there when Eren was injected with dead man's blood in a dark alleyway and almost lost a head if not only he was fast enough to pull Eren away from the hunter's way.

They got away, almost, and Jean swore he saw his entire life flash before his eyes, again.

He started slapping Eren's face, so hard-but not enough to accidentally make him turn his head too fast and break his neck, but just enough that he thinks he may leave bruises on it but he can't help it, he's panicking because Eren is starting to go limp in his arms, must be the dead man's blood, because yes, it _is_ poisonous to vampires but it is also lethal to humans because he may just die anyway because of blood poisoning and fuck-! His temperature is increasing; his breathing is faster than normal-! This is bad, really bad, bad, bad, badbadbabdbadohmy God Rivaille is going to have his head on a plate-but he's just a bystanderRivailleshouldbe fucking thankful but then again ohmygod-!

Before he starts hyperventilating he jumps in surprise after seeing the hunter's head plop down and roll in front of him, eyes bulging out of its sockets.

He looks up, and-speak of the devil.

In front of him, Rivaille stood, and he is torn between throwing Eren's corpse (?) at his face and make a mad dash for it, fly off to a faraway, probably isolated country, dye his hair red and call himself Romeo and live through farming; and screaming at Rivaille's face for being late and maybe being stupid.

He unconsciously settled for the latter. It's stupid and maybe part suicidal on his part because he never fails to rub people in the wrong way but seeing the man's usual expression except for his flaring red eyes he can't help but really get pissed at him not as his own kind but as a person, because how dare he? His lover is dying and all he did is kill the killer? Can't he even show him-by show he meant his fucking face-that he _cared_ for Eren? (Because really, let's be real here, he never saw Rivaille give Eren any bit of importance at all except maybe the kisses and hugs but he knows that's not_ enough_. Its _never enough_ if there is no fucking _feelings_ involved.)Killing Eren's killer does not count, oh no, because he's sure as hell he can do the fucking same in Marco's case without any problems but that's just _not enough_.

Though before he gets the chance to open his mouth Rivaille is already on his knees in front of him, biting his wrist hurriedly that he tore the flesh and blood started spilling messily over Jean and Eren before that bloody wrist found Eren's purple mouth.

Rivaille grasps Eren's hair and pulls, tilts his head so although he's not swallowing, blood will flow down his throat, to his system.

Rivaille is planning on turning Eren.

Jean, for once in his life, has nothing to say. He don't know if he should be relieved or pissed or feel sorry for Eren because of someone's mistake, carelessness, whatever adjective you could use for whatever Rivaille did that brought them in this route. He can't move, and if he's certain about feeling for something, its hatred for himself because he can't, didn't, do anything about all these.

It should only take a moment before changes occur in Eren's body, but minutes pass and he's still limp in his arms. He also thinks-but forces himself to think that it is just his imagination-that Eren is also getting colder.

He tried calling for Rivaille's name, updating him on Eren's condition, but it seems that all these fell deaf into the older vampire's ears. He just kept on pressing his wrist-which is slowly healing now-onto Eren's mouth harder, squeezing his arm, forcing the wound to drop more blood, because he hears Rivaille mumble that maybe he just needs more and pulls out to only bite his wrist harder, messier and squeezes his arm to let amounts of blood drop into Eren's mouth.

What a disgusting sight, Jean thinks at that time. He felt like throwing up if he's not so used seeing worse forms of macabre than this.

When Rivaille's wrist fully heals, he finally, _finally_ stops, he lets both his arms rest on his sides, his stare focused on Eren's face, Rivaille's dried blood on his now closed mouth and Jean gives off a shaky exhale, his hold on Eren not faltering.

He grabs Eren tighter with his shaky hands and stares at his face too, like Rivaille. He lets the thought "Eren is dead." Sink in and forces himself to laugh at Rivaille because he deserves this for being an asshole—though now that he's thinking about it, he's not really sure why he started calling Rivaille an asshole in his mind.

He's thinking about how will they hide Eren's body, or how will they make his body appear; make the cops think that its suicide or something, and also clean Eren of Rivaille's blood because they can trace it back to him and things may get complicated if that happens.

Before he even starts voicing out his ideas though, he stops.

_Ba-thump._

He hears it. He perks up, sees Rivaille do the same and they both look at Eren.

They hear it again, and again.

Before they knew it Eren is gasping for air, his eyes wide and his hands grabbing at Jean's face.

Rivaille grabs both of Eren's hands into his and Eren turns to look at Rivaille. Jean observes that Eren's eyes are not blue-slash-green (he can _never_ understand what colour his eyes are) but a glowing yellow (maybe its even gold, he's not really sure because of the lighting of the area), a color so different from their red ones when they are hungry, feeding or overwhelmed with emotions or surge of power.

Rivaille succeeded, Jean muses.

Then he sees something flash in Rivaille's grey eyes and before he knew it, he feels a strong gust of wind brush his face and they are both gone.

He does nothing, and then he looks at his empty arms.

_That short bastard took Eren without even acknowledging him the whole time, didn't he?_

By the time Eren finds out what he had become he tried killing himself by popping his head off with a chain around his neck. Crazy, yes, but he's close to success by the time he caught him and managed to stop him before its too late.

That's because Eren never knew either Rivialle or him are vampires.

He doesn't know why a stranger jumped on him that day when he was walking through an alley and suddenly injected something to his neck; he doesn't know why he was suddenly kicked hard into the back straight to where his kidneys are; he doesn't know what he did to make that stranger take out something big and sharp-looking and aim it at his neck; _he doesn't know_ and Jean, for once wished he never met Mikasa so he never met Eren, so that he never hated him to the point that he never fails to follow Eren with his eyes and ears after school, so that he'll never get to see those horrible things like Eren punishing himself over something he have no control of.

Jean may have been called a douche, an asshole, at times; but he's not immune to emotions-like, maybe sympathy.

Too many things are swirling in Jean's head that he failed to notice that Eren's gaze is now focused on him, his eyes gleaming in question, maybe there's also a tint of confusion in there if he squints hard enough.

"What?" he asked.

"I said what do I look like?"

"Hah?" Jean asks, his mind is still pre-occupied with that stupid flashback and he doesn't trust his ears at the moment so he asks again if Eren is asking what he think he is.

"I said, what do I look like? Since mirrors are really useless, cameras are not that high-tech enough to give me a high-res of my face, and you see my face everyday." Eren repeats and adds his reasons as he raises a brow at Jean's questioning expression.

Jean stares at him as if Eren told him a creepypasta is real. Eren is still drunk after all, like him.

"I'm serious, tell me!" Eren exclaims with a stern expression that convinces Jean because that's the same face Eren pulls whenever he's resolved in doing something, like you know, fly even though someone already told him no (He's still holding on to that).

Jean looks away and coughs at his hand. _Well, this is awkward_.

Because that means he's going to _describe_ Eren's face, his features. He has to describe _Eren's face. _As if the describing part is not worth face-tearing enough.

"I'll describe your face too, if you want." Eren says a moment later. He thinks that Jean is thinking that his request is a bit selfish, because Eren only cares about _seeing_ himself, and maybe, Eren thought, Jean wants to _see_ himself too.

This of course is so not true so he shouts his opposition to the thought and moments later he started describing Eren with his trembling voice because this feels awkward as hell (or maybe just to him, since he over-reacts to a lot of simple things, like describing how this guy looks like).

After he describes a part of Eren's face, Eren replies with his description of Jean's.

At first, Jean kept on cutting him off with a "No, I don't have a - this!" or a "My - is not like that!" but Eren insisted with a serious expression that _yes, he does_. So Jean chose to gave up and listen begrudgingly to Eren's inaccurate descriptions.

Eren never objected his descriptions though, instead he listened eagerly to him, eyes glinting in wonder and maybe excitement, his gaze directed at him, his eyes, that it made Jean break eye-contact and look away at times. The guy's stares are smoldering, to the point that he feels like melting under it if he do not look away.

Their somewhat talk lasted longer than he thought it should be because he started squinting his eyes at the sun rising in the horizon, the dark skies are glowing orange now that he notices it and his head is throbbing again. He really hates hang-overs.

Eren probably noticed the rising sun too, because he suddenly rose from where he laid and started stretching, called him out, asking if he can walk and helped him up on his feet as well.

So he can't walk. The hang-over is killing him and all he really wanted to do right now is fall on the hard, cold concrete and sleep for the next century or so because his body feels suddenly heavy and his head hurts so much he swears he can feel a midget hammering his skull.

By the time Eren managed to get Jean on his feet, he let his feet go to sleep-ready to fall back on the concrete face first, he was met with Eren's arms around his torso, pulling him up again, his body against his because Jean is taller, and heavier, and Eren is also having a hang-over, (only that Eren is holding up his very well because apparently he's not planning on getting rid of his in this rooftop) so its harder to get Jean to get up on his feet.

He's swearing and telling Jean to wake up, get up, the sun is rising and they need to leave because someone might be in this building already and they can't be seen because that'll cause problems and Eren sounds like he doesn't really need one right now. He had enough rendezvous with the club for that.

Jean agrees, now that he thinks about it. Since his head hurts and he feels really tired (he still don't know why and it pisses him off) so although all he really wants to do at the moment is crash into the floor and nap, he forced his legs awake and wrapped an arm around Eren's shoulders because he still really can't stand up without kissing the ground. Eren complies by wrapping his arm around his torso more securely, his grip getting tighter and causing their bodies to press together really close to the point Jean swore he can feel Eren's breath in his neck and said neck heat up up to his face.

He silently hopes Eren is dumb enough not to notice. _Please let him think its because of alcohol, or something._

At first Eren decides to use the door, only to have Jean start bitching at his face for reminding him of what he told Jean earlier about people entering the building. People seeing them in the building, from the rooftop of all things, and start some kind of a problem or something because really, how can two drunk boys managed to break in to a building without getting caught by some guards, triggering some alarms, and getting caught in their surveillance tapes.

Eren goes "Ah! Sorry, you're right."

"Of course I am, dumbass."

He suggests they just fly down, and Eren looks at him with an expression he don't understand.

"You sure about that?"

He was about to retort when he remembers how he screamed at Eren for daring to do the same thing few hours ago. Guess the bastard remembered. Good for him.

"Who gives a fuck about that now? Just fly us away from here-make sure you land properly or I'll castrate you, asshole."

"Yeah, yeah. Though don't expect too much from me, I'm still kind of drunk."

"…Just get on with it already, Jaeger."

He wraps his other arm around Eren's shoulder because he's still really scared of flying. Plus the experience he had with Eren's drunken flying skills (though he thinks that maybe its mostly his fault for hitting and screaming at Eren that time…nah, Eren is fucking drunk and he messed up. He's not on the wrong here).

Eren glances at his direction, stares into his eyes, silently asking him, "Are you ready?"

Jean felt like losing control of his grip around Eren's shoulders because of the way his blue-slash-green eyes stare into his are smoldering hot. He doubts the fucking idiot is even aware of that.

He averts his gaze and feverishly nods because he doubts his voice not to crack. Fuck Eren and his fucking blue-slash-green eyes. Eren takes that as a cue and within less than a second, they vanished.

Eren's speed is really something.

Eren lands in an abandoned alley, similar to where he was attacked. Jean notices Eren is not even a bit bothered by this despite the fact that this is one of the very reasons he became what he is now. Ain't that also the reason why he drank his problems away a couple of hours ago?

"Hey, watch it, you trying to kill me or something? Do something about your landing, for fuck's sake. You're gonna kill your passengers with it."

"I told you I'm still kind of drunk."

"Whatever, man."

Jean pushes Eren away from him, after he sloppily untangles his arms around his shoulders. He was about to walk off when he saw a dark shadow in the end of the alley and almost shits himself.

"Hey, brat. Where the fuck have you been?"

It's Rivaille.

Eren gives out a 'hmph' and walks past him, then Rivaille, Eren's head tilted up and away from Rivaille's direction as he puts both his hands into his sweater's pockets and completely exits the alley, away from Jean's line of sight.

Rivaille simply follows Eren with his eyes, and sighs a "Fucking brat." and proceeds to follow him.

Before his eyes lose Rivaille though, he stops in his tracks, and stared at Jean.

He never thought the day would come that Rivaille finally gets to notice him and now he wishes he didn't.

Rivaille looks him over, sniffs a bit then wrinkles his nose and gives him a lazy stare before he stalks off to God knows where Eren went.

_Hey, hey, no need to be jelly, he ain't gonna tap that_. _Like ever_.

He proceeds to exit the alley as well after he made sure the love birds are gone, only to trip on his shoelaces afterwards.

He blames Eren and his fucking blue-slash-green eyes.

**E/N: Well, I started on this about 2 months ago or something after I first stumbled into that tumblr post about drunk vampires describing each other and I just thought of Jeanere and wow that's fucking cute as hell.**  
**I got stuck by the end but I managed to finish this shit because everyone suddenly started writing 'em so I thought, "why not join in with the fun?"**  
**and yea, what the fuck ain't this supposed to be about describing faces what happened**  
**I dunno either you tell me**


End file.
